Reencuentros
by Eldaya
Summary: Harry Potter:


Reencuentros

Capítulo 1

El sol, en su cenit, calentaba intensamente, de manera que no apetecía en forma alguna salir al exterior.

Sólo los más pequeños aprovechaban el buen tiempo para juguetear, a la sombra de los árboles, o al lado de algún riachuelo... O, tal vez, visitando alguna playa atestada de cuerpos tostándose bajo el sol.

Una pequeña niña correteaba por un pasillo lleno de verdor y múltiples colores ; se entretenía recogiendo un gran ramo de flores para su madre, que la vigilaba desde una loma, donde habían extendido un gran mantel y unas toallas para montar un pic-nic. Una comida familiar en un lugar apartado era de lo mejor ; disfrutar de la tranquilidad era un bien impagable.

La pequeña llegó dificultosamente adonde estaba su madre, y le ofreció el ramo que casi no cabía en sus pequeños bracitos.

¡¡Cariño!! ¡¡Qué cosa más bonita!! ¡¡Muchas gracias, mi cielo!! – le dijo su madre, abrazándola amorosamente.

La niña rió graciosamente, y se zafó del abrazo, escapando otra vez hacia la pendiente, jugueteando a tirarse y revolverse por ella.

¡¡Ronald!! ¡¡No te separes mucho!! – gritó una mujer que se acercaba llevando una carga imposible de mantas, cestas y juguetes. Tres niños correteaban a su alrededor, haciéndola tropezar en ocasiones, en las que, exasperada, bufaba y suspiraba, dándose por vencida antes de decirles nada.

La mujer de largos cabellos castaños se puso en pie, acercándose a aquella mujer, con intención de ayudarla.

Oh, por favor, ¡¡deje que la ayude!! ¡¡Usted sola no puede con todo eso!! – le dijo, sorprendida con todo lo que llevaba.

La mujer, que no había advertido aquella presencia, se sobresaltó, dejando escapar un leve grito de temor.

¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Muchas gracias, querida, de verdad!! – le dijo al momento, sonriéndola amigablemente.

Transportaron entre las dos aquellas cosas hasta la loma, donde descansaron un poco...

Muchísimas gracias, de veras!! Para compensarla, ¿verdad que aceptará un trozo de pastel y un poco de té? ¡¡Es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerle!! – le dijo, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aceptando aquel gesto y ayudándola a ponerlo todo en orden, mientras la divertida mujer se deshacía en agradecimientos.

Se sentaron juntas, comiendo con hombre y degustando un delicioso té.

Oh, ¡¡qué tonta!! ¡¡No me he presentado!! Soy Molly Weasley, y ellos son mis tres hijos, Ron, el pequeño, y los gemelos Fred y George, ¡¡Niñooooos!! ¡¡Venid a saludar!! –

Jajajaja – rió con ganas - ¡¡No es necesario, ya los veo!!... Están tan contentos... -

Los miró un instante, viendo cómo jugueteaban con su pequeña hija.

Yo me llamo Elissa Granger, y aquella cosita pequeña de allí es mi hija Hermione – dijo, mirándola con cariño.

¡¡Pues encantada!! ¡¡Me alegro de conocerla!!... ¡¡Oh...!! – Molly rastreó con la mirada a su alrededor, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba ; una niña pequeña estaba sentada a la sombra de un cercano árbol, jugando con una muñeca.

¡¡Ginny, cariño!! Ven aquí un segundo... - le pidi

Ginny se levantó despacio y caminó hacia su madre, mientras seguía jugando con su muñeca.

Se sentó en su regazo, y acercó su pequeña mano a la de Elissa, que la estrechó entre las suyas, sonriendo afablemente.

Pero, ¡¡qué bonita eres!! Yo también tengo una hija un poquito mayor que tú, ¿quieres conocerla? Mira, está allí, con tus hermanos - le dijo señalándoles.

Ginny negó levemente con la cabeza, mientras se escondía tras su madre.

¡¡Discúlpela!! Esque es muy tímida... Hacemos lo que podemos, pero sigue tan callada como siempre... Aunque, no se preocupe, seguro que más tarde irá a conocerla. Eh que sí, ¿cariño? –

Ginny seguía mirando por lo bajo a Elissa, y echaba miradas hacia sus hermanos y Hermione, pero no se movía del sitio, como si estuviera calculando el momento.

Molly sonreía siempre, vigilando de vez en cuando a sus hijos y dialogando animadamente con Elissa, que observaba cómo el sol arrancaba destellos de sus cabellos, rojos como el fuego ; exactamente igual que los de sus hijos, a los que se les distinguía perfectamente: tres melenas rojas azotadas por el viento, corriendo de un lado a otro.


End file.
